


Symposium

by Jangtina



Category: Bjyx, YiZhan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fantasy, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jangtina/pseuds/Jangtina
Summary: This is my first try on this infamous couple. Please be kind and comments are appreciated!
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try on this infamous couple. Please be kind and comments are appreciated!

**Prologue: Erebus**

“Human have been fighting about religion for the longest time. Every race, every religion thinks that their way is the best, that their god is the only one and the real one. But so far, only one race was right.

Because in reality, there is more than one GOD, we have GODS and they each have a precise task. In the last million years however, things started to get a little frantic. The world population has been growing at face pace and to be able to keep up –birth, dead, accident, protection and more- the father of all Gods, Zeus, created Erebus. A place ruled by one of his most trusted friend, Lord Err and his wife. They were neither angels nor demons, nor gods, more likely they could become any of them, depending on the God asking for their help. If per example two major catastrophes happen at the same time, Hades will sent his death angels to deal with one and Erebus will oversee the other one. The same goes for birth, protection and more. So, the people of Erebus were neither good or bad, they were neutral and did not take side. They...”

  * You mean that we are like bounty hunter. The one that get to us first is the one that will get our services. And why are you telling me our people story? You of most soul should know that I’m not neutral, I call Zeus grand-father.... and I fight with Hades every other day....



The old slave took a deep breath to calm down. Since birth, the prince of Erebus has been a pain in the ass. Zeus gave him freewill, like the mortals and she personally think that was a mistake. That boy only gave his poor parents headache and made Erebus people clean after his mess!!

  * You **_CANNOT_** take side!! I know that you don’t like to learn with the death angels but…
  * I have nothing against assisting them and learning but why should we always go to depressing place?? People die too in Ibiza or in Belize!! Why should I go to Syria or Iraq? I’m not going if they don’t change the location. It’s as simple as that.



The old slave could not contain it anymore and ripped out some of the few gray hairs she had left. Being the nanny of that ungrateful child would had already kill her if she was human.

  * Lord Err has specially assign you to that case, you need to make it up for Hades! You took Cerberus away!! For 24 minutes!!! That dog is the hound that guarded the entrance of the Underworld, allowing the dead to enter but letting none out and you took him away for a **_WALK?_**?? Do you even know how many souls have escaped? Hell was a mess for two days because of you and now they are behind schedule!
  * And I need to go to Syria why?



The old nanny opened a big mouth before closing it. Nope. She could not get the message through their princes tick skull, it was just not working.

  * I’ll send your father in. He will explain that part better.



She was already bowing and leaving when a hand stopped her.

  * You don’t need to call Father... I’ll go find Hades and report to the Death Angel I’m assign to....



The old nanny looked at her prince leaving with a thug on her heart. The prince and the King of Erebus were in a tense relationship. Every soul knew about it. Lord Err was a scholar. He liked to draw, paint, cultivated his rose garden and enjoyed wine and poetry with his friends. He was more on the Angel side while his son was a rebellious boy, fighting with all the Gods and the demons alike, calling Zeus an old man with a power trip and had a destructive hand for anything related to creativity. A little half demon like his mother called her.

  * He’s going to stir trouble again, I can bet on that whispered the old nanny, counting how many hair she had left. And this time, I can tell it’s going to be really bad.



_We’ve all got both **Light** and **Dark** inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on, that’s who we really are”_


	2. 1 : 宝宝 (Bǎobǎo. Baby)

Demeter looked at the little boy who was holding her hand with all his strength. She retained a sigh. Why did she had to come to the mortal world with the Erebus prince? Zeus really favored the child, wanting to give him “experience”.

Giving him experience was fine, but why her? Does Zeus really think that she came to this filthy word to play? She was the goddess of the harvest and presided over grains and the fertility of the earth. Although she was most often referred to as the goddess of the harvest, she was also goddess of sacred law and the cycle of life and death. She had important things to take care off.

  * Stop that she whispered at the child. You’re hurting me. Do you remember why we are here?



The child nodded, boredom clearly visible in his face.

  * I told you to stop it! The goddess snapped. At least be a little more enthusiastic… I don’t understand why Hades could not teach you himself… Let’s go over this again: you will need to act as a death angel. Take away a soul and make it follow you to the underworld. Do you understand?



The child bit his lips, restraining a yawn. Demeter took a deep breath to calm down and squeezed the child’s hand. He grimaced a little and said.

  * I… I…. I can do it.
  * Good boy. Our target will be coming to this building. When his car is coming, I want you to use your invisibility power and get in. Just give him a cardiac arrest! Okay?



The child nodded again, determination now on his face. He needed to push away the fact that for the first time in his life, he was out of his world, took a plane with Demeter and not the wing cart and now, he was supposed to eliminate a target. He wanted so badly to come down here and to play. He had begged Zeus so much that God had started to avoid him and didn’t come to Erebus that much anymore. Why was he obligated to work when all he wanted was to look around? He sighed. His life was so difficult.

  * That’s him! Go now!



The little boy ran towards the car that was coming and before he could turn invisible, he saw that big bear coming to him and opened a big mouth. Woah! A carnival! He turned to Demeter, smiling, and the goddess opened big eyes, signaling the car coming at full speed. The child did not even make a sound when the metal made contact with his ribs. He just lay on the ground, eyes close. Shit! Now that everyone had seen him, he needed another play. The target just needed to come next to him and he will touch him and that would be it.

  * 你还好吗? (Nǐ hái hǎo ma? Are you okay?)



He opened her eyes when he heard the voice. Something was wrong. The target was supposed to be a man in his fifties, there was a young man looking at him. He quickly looked over at where Demeter was supposed to be; not knowing what to do. Should he kill that person too?

The goddess looked at him and nod her head. She snarled at the child on the ground and muttered to him.

  * They saw you. Kill him, but know that this is a fail.



A fail? The little boy opened big eyes and swallowed hard. His dad had told her that if he was not able to succeed in this mission, he would have to go with his mom to Aphrodite’s 2 months love party! Never! He would die first!

  * 小男孩 (Xiǎo nánhái. Little boy), are you listening to me? Are you okay?



The man tried to touch him, but he suddenly stood up, startling him. How could the boy be fine after being hit by a car?? Several people were gathered around them and were taking pictures.

  * Listen kid, you’re obviously not from here, can you understand me? Where is your mom?



The man tried again to reach for him but this time, the kid started to scream… and hell went loose. First, all the windows shattered and then he could see his skin starting to detach from his body. His last conscious thought before being shred to atoms was “whoa! My skin is really elastic!”

Demeter looked how everyone around the little boy evaporated in a mixture of blood and flesh. What the Hell was wrong with that kid? Not even able to control his power yet! And why did he freak out to the point of killing all those people? She signaled the death angels that were coming and sighed again. She would have to explained to Hades why he suddenly had more work to do.

Demeter looked up again and cursed under her breath. Shit! The little prince was not there anymore. She called 2 of the death angels at the scene. Even if they were busy collecting souls that were not in the book of the death, there was something more important to do.

  * Find him. Fast!



She could not let the Erebus prince in the loose like that. Zeus will not let her go if something happened to the child.

_**A playground, Chaoyang Park, Beijing, China** _

The little boy was sitting inside the playground slide, tears still running down his cheeks. It was over, his dad will make him go to that boring party for 2 months. He would have to wear a formal attire and make conversation about arts and wine. Her mother will be giving him those disproving stares and he won’t be able to go play with Cerberus for a while. Maybe it would not be that bad, maybe the fun gods will go there too, maybe… He held his legs and rocked himself, trying to see the bright side. It was not working. He could still see the last party he went with his mother. And specially, he could still hear the laughs. Those annoying laughs. He put his hands on his ears, trying to block it all out.

  * 你在做什么？(Nǐ zài zuò shénme?? What are you doing?)



Startled, he raised her head and found a little boy looking at her. He was sucking on something and was kneeling in front of him. When the new kid saw his face covered in tears, he blinked multiple times. He started to talk really fast and the little boy could not understand anything. The little boy sighed.

  * 你不懂中文, 对吗? (Nǐ bù dǒng zhōngwén, duì ma? You don’t understand Chinese, do you?)



He sighed again when the crying boy didn’t answer. He put down his Popsicle in the sand and tried to wipe away his tears. The little prince backed off, hitting his head on the slide.

  * 不要动, 白痴(Bùyào dòng, báichī. Don’t move you idiot) he told him before grabbing him again and wiping his face with his sleeve. You should not cry. My mom said that a man should always take care of someone who’s crying.



He let the little prince go and took his Popsicle again.

  * Where is your mom? I’m waiting for my friend, Haikuan. We are going to Zhuo Chen's house to play. He has the new X-box…. Do you want to come with us? I’m sure they won’t mind. I will just tell them that you were crying… why are you looking at me like that? ... Ah! You want some Popsicle?



He smiled and sat next to the boy before handing over his half eating vanilla Popsicle.

  * You can have it. I’ll have some later at home.



The little prince looked at the ice cream and then at him, not making a move to take the dessert. The little boy sighed again and forcibly put it in his hand.

  * There you go. Now put it on your mouth. It’s really good and it’s vanilla. Everyone loves vanilla. Dad said that you can never go wrong with vanilla.



The little prince looked at the ice cream in his hand and blinked.

  * Va… vanilla? he said



A huge smile spread on the boy’s face.

  * Yes, Vanilla… Wow, so you can speak. I thought that you couldn’t.你几岁? (Nǐ jǐ suì? How old are you?). I’m 11 years old. 11 he said, spreading his sticky fingers in front of her. You?



She put the Popsicle on his pants and did the same thing too.

  * Wow! We’re the same age! That’s so nice!! But, do you live around here? I’ve never saw you before. What your name?



The little took back the Popsicle and put it in his mouth, not answering. The little boy sighed again. This boy was seriously stupid. He could not understand even the simplest question. He turned to him, making him back off again.

  * 我 (Wǒ. Me) he said pointing at his chest, Xiao Zhan. That’s my name. You? He said pointing to him.



After a moment of confusion, he finally seemed to understand. He rolled his eyes and bite on the delicious and cold desert.

  * You don’t need to know he quietly said in Greek.
  * What? I didn’t understand that… Your name is so weird… I’m going to call you 宝宝 (Bǎobǎo. Baby) Do you like it?



The little prince looked at him, mouth agape. That boy was seriously insane. He has not shut up since he came inside the slide and had forced him to take that half eaten cold thing. He had decided to let it go as he always wanted to try ice cream but now, he was giving him a weird name. 宝宝 (Bǎobǎo)? Baby? How dare he? He must have a death wish. As the prince of Erebus, he will make that mere mortal wish become true. He was already raising his end to end the boy's life when he saw them. Death Angels. Xiao Zhan was going to ask more when he heard Haikuan's voice calling his name.

  * Ah, my friend is here. Wait for me, I’m going to tell him about you and ask if you can come with us.



He got out of the slide and took two steps before returning. The little prince raised confused eyes to him.

  * 宝宝 (Bǎobǎo), 等等我. 你明白吗?( Děng děng wǒ. Nǐ míngbái ma? Wait for me. Do you understand?)



This kid was seriously insane and weird. The prince discreetly halted the death angels that were coming at the boy. They must have sensed his murder intent. He nodded at Xiao Zhang and he smiled to him.

  * I’ll be back soon.



He ran to his friend, yelling his name

  * Haikuan! Haikuan, I found a boy!



Liu Haikuan, his best friend, opened large eyes.

  * What? What are you talking about?
  * I found a boy. He was crying, and I gave him my Popsicle. He’s under the slide. He wants to come with us at Zhuo Cheng's house. Come meet him!



He dragged his friend to the slide and his smile disappeared.

  * An’er… what are you talking about? There is no one here.
  * But… but… he was here!! He… 宝宝 (Bǎobǎo)! 宝宝 (Bǎobǎo)!



He yelled him for and looked around the playground with a confused Haikuan.

  * Haikuan, I’m not lying… he was really there.
  * I believe you said his friend. Maybe his mom came to get him? If he was here, that’s because he lives around here. That’s mean that you’ll see him again and we will invite him to play with us.



Zhan nodded reluctantly. He was not happy about that.

  * You told me he’s a boy said Haikuan shaking his head, do you think he left because you came on too strongly? Not everyone understand that you just want to be friends. He might also be weird.
  * He’s really weird… but I think he want to be friend too. He wanted to come with us today and I told him that we were going to play X-Box….



Haikuan nodded too and then frowned.

  * Was was he crying? Was he because he got hurt? Did someone bullied him?... Did you...



Zhan’s face contorted with indignation.

  * 没有! (Méiyǒu! No!). His face was covert with snort and some weird color liquid... and he has weird hair color, like my grandma. I think he fell in mud or something… Maybe his mom called him in to take a bath.
  * Let’s go An’er. We’ll see him another time. Do you want to race? The loser buys the winner some 肉饺子(Ròu jiǎozi. Meat dumpling.)



The two friends started to run, unaware of the little boy looking at them, high in sky, sitting on a wing being, still holding with all his strength some plastic wrapper with melt ice cream in it.


	3. Why not?

_Beijing, China_ _._

Zhan smiled at his friends before gulping down the rest of his beer. It’s been a while since they all got together like that, in their country, in their home. With most of them shipped overseas or to some high-class boarding school, this was a blessing. For the first time ever, they were all going to same school next week. Before the new semester, all 4 of them finally got together.

He filled his glass again and looked at his friends: Ji Li was getting into their high class pension this semester. That’s how they were able to convince their parents to let them have that party and that Zhan was able to attend. He was grounded, for some pretty stupid reason too. He had scared his mom to death by not answering his phone for 3 days while he was in Pattaya with some girl. Wang Zhuo Cheng, even if he was the youngest, acted like he was older than all of them and was ordering them around like usual. Tonight, he had decided that his life dream was to become a bartender and was mixing their drinks. “With his skills thought Zhan, I’m sure he’s poisoning all of us” … Ji LI was trying to get Liu Haikuan to the bathroom to puke. Zhan shook his head: that guy was supposed to be the oldest and had asked them to call him哥哥 (Gēgē. Big bother). What a joke.

  * Xiao Zhan, 你还好吗? (Nǐ hái hǎo ma? Are you okay?) Whispered Zhuo Cheng to his friend. You don’t look like you’re… happy.



Leave it to the youngest to always catch on his moods. His friend only used his full name when he was serious. Zhan’s grip tightened on his glass.

  * I’m fine Zhuo Cheng, he said with a smile. Don’t worry and drink more he said pouring his friend another glass of beer.



After multiple drinks, the four friends decided to head back, each to their respective house.

  * Oh, An’er said Ji Li laughing. I’m finally going to see that princess of yours soon!! Can’t wait!
  * Yeah… can’t wait he said under his breath, faking a smile.



His princess? That girl was never his to begin with. He was about to hail a cab when Zhuo Cheng suddenly grabbed him.

  * You’re coming with me said his friend, holding on his arm like a girl. I don’t want to be alone tonight. Come with me Zhan 哥 (Gē. brother)!



And he pouted, and Zhan finally sincerely smiled. Zhuo Cheng was never lonely (he had almost 1200 contacts on his phone) and actually never called him 哥 (brother) if he didn’t want something.

  * 好 (Hǎo. Okay) …but please stop with the What are you? A girl? You should know by now that it does not work on me.



The two friends got in Zhuo Cheng's car after debating on who should be driving. Zhan could never win an argument against Wang Zhuo Cheng, but he refused to get in the car if he was not the one driving. He drank way less than his friend. Zhuo Cheng got in the passenger seat, pouting.

  * Zhuo Cheng, you should really let me….
  * I’m not drunk An’er… not yet…. I wanted to drive, and you were supposed to talk.



Zhan opened a large mouth before closing it. So, his friend could see pass his fake cheerful smile?

  * Rumors have it that **_she_** have an arrange marriage and she wants to go with it…. Is that why you’re depressed? Or the fact that she’s not answering to your texts?
  * No… I mean… I don’t know…



He looked straight ahead, without really seeing the road and clenched his fists on the steering wheel to control the urge to slap himself silly. How could he do that again? The first time he had saw Liu Chun Hua, it was like the world had stop. He had fallen in love in the spot. He did his best to get notice by the girl, but she never even said hi to him. They finally got assign to do a project together and he got her phone number. But she never answered his texts back and started dating one of his friends. He felt a hand on his cheek and turned questioning eyes to Zhuo Cheng.

  * You’re crying said his friend showing him a tear on his finger… but you should not.



His friend was mad, Zhan could sense it at the way he was pursing his lips.

  * You don’t need to get that mad Zhuo Cheng; it will go away with time. It always does and…
  * Xiao Zhan!!!!! 小心 (Xiǎoxīn!. Watch out)!!



With Zhuo Cheng's yelp, Zhan turned to the road but closed his eyes when rain suddenly hit the windshield. In that instant, he lost the opportunity to evade a newly broken-down car without its lights on. Even if he’d been paying attention, he would have been hard pressed to make the maneuver. As it was, he barely had time to scream before the air bags knocked his back and sideways. The car tumbled over and over into the central barrier before coming to an absolute stop. Silence; its scared Zhan more than the pain. Shouldn’t Zhuo Cheng be calling out or moaning? He tried to move but he was pinned by the collapsing roof and the steering column. His neck was too fragile to move...

At the last second, Zhuo Cheng jumped. His body hit the hood of the car and he screamed. His bones and muscles and joints and organs felt like they were being crumbled and smashed into a tiny box. His lungs contracted with such force that he was afraid they would fold into themselves. His torso and head smashed up against the windshield while his arms and legs were flailing, searching for somewhere to hold and stop the forward movement his body was going. The world must have kept flickering its figurative light switch because his vision kept flashing from bitter darkness to blinding white light. The only sound that filled his ears was the crushing of glass mixed with the distinct crackle of his bones. Then suddenly, everything became light. He was flying through the air, his broken body almost limped from the impact that occurred nanoseconds before. 拉屎! (Lā shǐ! Shit)! He thought; he should have put his seatbelt on.

The car had flipped so many times that Zhan had become disorientated before he even sustained the concussion that had him drifting in and out of consciousness. He was fleetingly aware of the bloody taste in his mouth, but he couldn’t figure out what it was. At times, his eyelids fluttered, and he thought he must be at home in bed because it was so dark. Then why the cold and the sound of rain on metal? Why the pain, God, why so much pain? Then came a blue flicker, the sound of sirens, wait, the police? No, it was not the sound of sirens, it was more like a whistle and what was that blue light?

He made a final effort to seat up, biting his lips to retain to cry of pain that was ripping him apart. Who was that leaning over Zhuo Cheng? Did that person have wings? And, why was it raining suddenly and…. He opened big eyes, unaware that blood was drifting from his head and covering his face. That wing person was doing something to his baby brother.

  * 别… (Bié... don’t) … stay away from him…. Leave him alone…. 别 (Bié...).



In his head, he was screaming but only a trickle of voice was coming out of his throat. Suddenly, he felt a presence next to him. Did some wing person come for him too? He tried to turn but a hand – fresh and big – was placed on his neck, where it hurt so much.

  * If you tried to look, your neck will break, and you’ll die like your friend. I don’t want to carry your soul, so don’t move.



Died? Like his friend? No. He started to sob and tried to touch something, anything, but his hands only met thin air.

  * 救救我们 (jiù jiù wǒmen. Save us). Please, save us… he can’t die… I can’t live if he died! He begged. I’m going to turn and…
  * Just stop that! The voice snapped at him. I just told you that I don’t need the extra work! Stop being stupid and just blame your friend for not wearing his seatbelt!
  * No! 别! 别! (Bié). Zhuo Cheng…



A huge sigh escaped the person next to him and then, a sudden giggle was heard. That made him wanted to cry more. They were dying, and the person was laughing?

  * I’ll help. I can’t stand working with Leo anyway. You owe me one so just don’t freaking move until someone find you. Deal?



Before Zhan could even say anything, something really soft passed next to his cheek and he closed his eyes. When he opened them back, he saw a huge pair of wings, one white and bright and the other one black as the night and their laughing master, dragging another wing person, but with an all-black and smaller set of wings, after him. Then, the blue light became so bright that it was unbearable. He closed his eyes again to reopen them on the rain falling on the top of the celling of the car, him still on the cold ground, unable to move, looking at the lifeless form of his best friend lying a few feet away from him.

The last conscious thought he had before giving into the darkness was that the laughing wing person kept his promise as he heard Zhuo Cheng finally moaning in pain.

_Sometimes the **bad things** that happen in our lives put us directly on the path to the **best things** that will _ _ever happen to us._


	4. Banned

_Mount Olympus_

The old slave was trembling. She could not even afford to look at her prince’s feet in front of her. Being in the hall of Mount Olympus with all the Gods was too much for her to handle. And again, it was because her prince screw up. Big time. Beyond repair. She could not help the proud that invade her for a nanosecond at seeing the prince still standing with his chin up and glaring at Zeus. Just for a nanosecond though as the God of lightening, father of all Gods, stood up from his cloud throne, thunder reasoning with every ragging step he made.

  * I cannot believe that you did that! This is breaking the rules!! You did not take one but two. **_TWO_** names that was written in the book of dead, two lives that were supposed to be cut by Atropos suddenly escaped!! This is a big no Calix!



The Erebus prince, Calix, did not hung his head like everyone was hoping. He continued to glare at the God he called grandpa and pouted.

  * Well, one of them was supposed to die in the hospital and I was not supposed to carry his soul back. But that stupid boy was about to break his neck. I was just trying to keep faith rolling and...
  * Keep faith rolling!!! Yelled Hades. Calix, this is wrong. You need to understand that. The Moirai won’t let you get away with it. Even Hercules had to pay the price when he messed with them! And poor Leo, how could you just drag him away like a pet in front of a mortal?!!!



It was rare to see Hades out of the Underworld, but this time, he came because he was mad and concerned. The Moirai were coming for Calix and he was scared for him... but that stupid boy was not worried at all. Stupid stubborn boy and stupid Zeus who gave him free will.

  * They’re here whispered Demeter.



All the Gods, except Zeus, bowed before tree women coming in and Calix’s head was forced down by his father, Lord Err. He still tried to peak to see them clearly as he had never saw them before. Those women were living like recluse. The Moirai or Fates were three sisters’ deities, incarnations of destiny and life. Their names were Clotho, the one who spine the thread of life; Lachesis, the one who draw the lots and determined how long one lived by measuring the thread of life; and Atropos, the inevitable, the one who chose how someone die by cutting their thread of life with her shears. Usually, three days after a child was born, the Moirai would visit the house to determine the child's fate and life. They were often described as being ugly and old women, stern and severe. And people were wrong... Calix, as his name indicated was the definition of handsome and he could not refrain making a face by seeing the Fates: young, tall and pretty… even more than Aphrodite. He restrained a scoff. He needed to stop reading man written books. Humans need to get their fact straight.

The reason that the Moirai were so feared was because the Moirai controlled the fates of both mortals and gods alike. Zeus was the only one not bound by them, as an epithet that was used for him was Moiragetes (he who commands the fate) and also because he was their dad... that man whore....

  * Calix said Lachesis with a soft voice, I heard that you were not happy about going to Syria because of the number of souls you had to carry back, so Hades sent you to Beijing to assist Leo. You had nothing to do, just to watch him work but you still managed to screw that up.



Calix clenched his fists when Atropos pulled out his thread of life... it was quite long, half white and black to represent his status.

  * I’m not cutting it, don’t be afraid she said...but as you can see, you messed up with fate, so fate is messing back with you. Your white wing will turn black in the next 90 days and you’ll need to leave Erebus as you’ll become a demon.



Calix opened large eyes and fixed the lady in front of him. He would have laugh if his thread of life did not start to lose is distinctive golden color and some of its white part.

  * By the name of Zeus said his mother, your wing!!!



He looked at his white wing and found some black feathers on it. So, it was going to happen? In the next 90 days, he will leave his home, his family, his title and become a nameless demon??

  * Please spare him!!



Calix was surprised to see his father on his knees in front of the Moirai.

  * Let him redeem himself. If he can attend for his sin, he should be forgiven... he’s the most human of all of us, he should have a second chance just like them! Please!



The Moirai seemed to think about it and suddenly, Clotho pulled out two other threads.

  * Those are the threads of the boys you saved. They still need to die... but, I’ll play a game with you. If they are still alive after your 90 days, we’ll restore your white wing. If they die, you become a demon.
  * Where is the fun in that? Said Atropos with an evil smile that made Hades look like a cherub next to her, you’ll go to Earth to live as a human… And to make things fair, you only have to save one of them. If you mess up, they both die, if you succeed, they both live. Simple, right? So, protect the one that you save, the one who was in the car... Let’s see how you’ll manage to defend him against us for 3 months.
  * And, added Lachesis, you can’t tell him who you really are, you’ll go without any power, and you’ll be a regular human... But that will not stop the black feathers from growing on your wings. Only good heartless actions will.



Good heartless actions? Protecting a human? That sound like...

  * Are you seriously sending me as a guardian angel? You’re using **_me_** , Prince Calix of Erebus, who can even kick Ares butt on a battle field, to be a protection angel?? Are you out of your mummmmmmh.



A hand quickly covered his mouth and Zeus smiled to his creepiest daughters.

  * He’ll take the offer. He’ll go as a regular human to protect the boy in the car from you guys for 3 months. He needs to do heartless actions to prevent black feathers from growing... We got it. He’ll do it.



He pressed his hand even harder on the stupid boy mouth who was glaring at him, trying to refuse the deal that will save his life.

  * So, let’s have fun for the next 3 months Calix said the Moirai before leaving.



Zeus finally released him, and Calix scratched his head. The hell just happened?

  * Go home child said the father of all Gods, relieved that the situation had a solution, but sad of not seeing the bright boy for 3 months. You’ll need to leave soon.



His mother took his hand to take him away after giving her respect to the Gods. His dad had fainted in some corner and his friends, Apollo and Dionysus were fanning him.

  * “Pathetic though Calix. I’m the one who’s going away and facing everything. Why is he the one fainting and the one everyone is trying to cheer up?”
  * Do you want to come back with your father? Asked the Queen.



Without an answer, Calix went in the wing cart. Waiting for the King of Erebus? He’ll never leave Mount Olympus then.

That was so messed up. All of that because of that stupid boy who almost broke his neck. He was going to make him pay and...

  * You can’t say his old nanny, you need to save him not kill him. Your mother will find a way to send me to you after you settled... Please be careful Prince, the human word is far more dangerous than the Underworld.



Calix just sigh again, laying on his bed, forming murderous plan on his head to snap that boy neck as it was supposed to happen.

_“Sometimes we are like **stars** : We fall to make someone’s **wish** come true_


	5. After

_Beijing United Family Hospital and Clinics_

Zhan looked at the others gathering next to Zhuo Cheng's bed. He was acting like he was annoyed with all the attention, but everyone could see that he was happy to be surrounded by his friends.

  * It’s a shame that your tongue almost got ripped out! You won’t be able to talk in the next 2 weeks to let it heal said Ji Li, almost crying.
  * And that will be like hell for him. Added Haikuan
  * We should all thank God. continued Ji Li. I saw the car wreck and it’s a miracle that both of you are fine... and even alive!!



All three friends turned to Zhan and the latter opened big eyes. He really had no idea what happen. He lost consciousness and a lot of blood, the accident was a blur in his mind.

  * You only have a few scratches and sprained your ankle said Haikuan, nothing serious at all and Zhuo Cheng just bit his tongue too hard... guys, Ji Li is right, this a miracle.



Zhuo Cheng started to make the dance moves for an old song called Miracle on his bed, making everyone laugh and also diverting the attention from Zhan. The latter did feel like he was forgetting something important and went over his deposition multiple times with the cops. They assured him that he could not have prevent the accident, as the owner of the other car was at fault and that everything made perfect sense. He closed his eyes, trying to remember exactly what happen. Every time he tried, there was that monstrous headache, as if his brain was trying to block some horrid memories from him. But what could it be? He remembered everything before the accident, the pain during, when the police came and when he was sent to the hospital after, so what was missing?

  * You’ll only give yourself a headache said Haikuan, putting a comfortable hand on his shoulder. You’re leaving today, right? Let me give you a ride home... and don’t worry, we convinced your parents to let you rest in peace. They even took the cat so that you can sleep. They left for their villa.



Zhan let himself being hug by his friends and bent down to put a light kiss on Zhuo Cheng’s forehead. He was really happy that nothing major happen to his friend. He was the one driving and...

  * Zhan 哥 (Gē) stop blaming yourself said Zhuo Cheng with a smile, like he could read his mind. If I was the one driving, we would have been probably dead, I was drunk and I’m a speed driver. Just worry about buying me a new car!



Zhan shook his head and flip the finger to his friend before leaving the room with Haikuan.

  * Are you sure you’re fine? Asked his friend, being as caring as always. Maybe we should get your head check again, those headaches are....
  * Jian Chen, my parents and Zhuo Cheng’s parents had sent the best specialist to us. They all said that I was fine, in perfect health. And I did sustain a car crash; I think headaches are normal at this point.



Haikuan started to laugh while pulling into his friend huge driveway.

  * Thank you for being okay An’er he said, hugging his friend. Thank you.



Zhan fought the tears and hugged his childhood friend back. He was happy to be alive too.

  * I’ll see you An’er and if you need anything, call me. I’ll come.



_“You owe me one so just don’t freaking move until someone find you. Deal?”_ Zhan stopped in front of his door room, hand on the handle. Where did he heard that sentence? He shook his head. Was Jian Chen right and he need to get his head check again? Of course, he knew that sentence! It was Chinese, and he probably heard it in a movie or something…

  * 少爷 (Shàoyé. Young master) said the butler getting in his room with a tray of food. Your parents want you to contact them as soon as possible. They were really worried and did not want to leave before you get in but Ji Li 少爷 (Shàoyé) said it would be for the best.



Zhan forced a smile to the butler. His parents. Ji Li did him a huge favor by sending them away. His mom would have made in stay in bed for the longest, fusing over him, over every breathe he would take, while his dad would have been calling all the doctors he knew from all over the world to come save him. He shuddered. He still remembered when he had that fever because he played in the rain with Zhuo Cheng….

  * Thank God. Please remind me to buy a gift for Ji Li before going back to the pension.
  * Yes, 少爷 (Shàoyé). We are really happy that you’re okay.



The butler bowed and smiled at him before getting out. Zhan dropped on his huge bed, thinking again about the accident. He was really lucky and Zhuo Cheng too. Even if the car had collapse on him and Zhuo Cheng was thrown out of the vehicle, they did not have any severe injuries. The news of their accident had also reached their pension: he had received a lot of calls from people he didn’t even know the names. He took his phone out before throwing it against the wall, at the other side of the room, upset and hurt.

Even with the news of his accident, Chun Hua still did not reply to any of his texts.

_**“We don’t meet people by accident. They are meant to cross our path for a reason.”** _


	6. Who are you?

_Empire Pension, Boys dorms, 3am_

Zhan opened his eyes when he heard something heavy drop in the bathroom. He yawned and looked at his bedside clock. 3h05 Am. He silently cursed and turned around to get some more sleep. He needed to be at his first class at 8 am and just got back from a secret party in Ji Li’s room. Another noise made him opened his eyes again.

Even if he had his room for himself – thanks to mom and dad – he was a clean freak and Hell, this was supposed to be a high-class pension: how could there be rats in the bathroom? He got up, feeling moody and with a start of headache. He opened the light in the bathroom and all notion of sleep left him.

There was a boy lying in the bathtub. He was covered with blood, bare feet, his white pants and shirt were ripped, burned at some place and he was having issue keeping his eyes open.

  * What…You…



He turned to him and Zhan took two steps back. How…what… He looked familiar, but Zhan was sure the boy was not one of the students here. Was he a deranged person? Did he escaped from the mental hospital and what the fuck was he doing in _**his**_ room?

  * Who…how…what…I’m calling the police! He decided.



The boy pointed a vindictive index to him. Zhan discreetly looked around to make sure that he was yelling at him. He was certain that this was their first meeting, so what did he ever do to him??

  * Don’t… You stupid mortal… 废物 (Fèiwù. Waste).



And he passed out. Zhan stood there for a moment, no too sure about what to do. Did he just insult him? After passing out in **_his_** bathroom? He took a step in the boy's direction and tried to get a better look. Was he hurt? He was clenching his side like it was hurting.

  * Ah, 拉屎! (Lā shǐ! Shit).



He got closer and took her in his arms. The hell! The boy was not light! Why did shit keep happening to him? He decided to examine him before calling the floor censor. The school will have to deal with this craziness because he was not putting up with this. No, not tonight. He put him gently on the bed and went back to the bathroom to take a wet cloth. He cast a look around, trying to find out how he got in. Nothing. The window was impossible because his room was on the fifth floor and it was lock from inside! He sighed and went to the room. He kneeled in front of the boy and tried to clean the blood out his face. What the hell happened to him? Was he hiding in his bathroom all day? Maybe he was one of those crazy boys trying to get an intimate picture of him to sell to the girls and...no, he took a shower before leaving and...he stopped for a moment. The boy just moved.

  * Leo… I’m going to murder you he murmured, fists clenched on the bedsheets.



Leo? Was that his bother? Or maybe the person he killed? He suddenly opened his eyes and for a moment, they just looked at each other: the boy still lying on the bed, Zhan kneeling in front of it.

  * What...how...you're...



The boy quickly got up and sat, opening big eyes.

  * Who are you? What are you doing to me? Get out! This is **_my_** room! My dads will freak out if they see you here!! You don't want to freak out my dads!! Hell, I'm fearless and **_I_** don't want to freak out my dads at the same time!



Dads?? Like in more than one dad? Zhan's brain tried to cope with the information while the boy was biting his lips, like he said too much. That's it. Zhan got up and threw the cloth away. Yes, that boy was crazy.

  * You should stop playing the amnesic card on me. I'm not buying it. I don't trust you and I don't want to get involved in anything you're doing. 出去 (Chūqù! Get out).
  * Why should I be the one leaving? If Leo dropped me here, that's mean it's mine.
  * Yours?... Listen you 疯狂的男孩 ( Fēngkuáng de nánhái. Crazy boy). I don't know who you are or what you want, but this is not an apartment. It's my dorm room. Do you know you can get expelled for this kind of prank?



That got his complete attention. WTF??? Dorm room? This was a school?? Leo had dropped him in the **_bathroom_** of a dorm room? A male _**dorm**_ room? In a human **_school_**? Death will be too sweet for that bastard. He was going to make him regret ever being born and have Hades sent him to the deepest circle of Hell...

  * Hey! Are you listening to me? Asked Zhan, clapping his finger in front of the boy's face.



The boy pushed his hand away and got up from the bed. He wavered for a moment on his legs before putting his hands on his hips.

  * Well, I have to find that Wei guy, I can't leave.



Zhan closed his eyes and pinched his tights. This must be a dream. No way that he had a crazy boy in his room and was having this ridiculous conversation with him at almost 4 in the morning.

  * Listen... who the hell you are. I'm going to ask you nicely to leave my room. I don't know any Wei.



The boy sat back on the bed and crossed his legs.

  * 我不会离开(Wǒ bù huì líkāi. I'm not leaving)
  * Get out!
  * Make me.



Zhan pulled his hair out in frustration. He felt rage boiling inside him. He needed to sleep.

  * It's been only 90 days since I finally got my own room. One of the conditions was no undesirable guest, meaning no girls or friends over after curfew. Can you leave now? Please?



Zhan was thinking on calling Ji Li and maybe even Zhuo Cheng when the boy suddenly pated his shoulder.

  * 精细. 让我们一起生活. (Jīngxì. Ràng wǒmen yīqǐ shēnghuó. Fine. Let's live together).



He walked toward the door and opened it wide. The last thing he need was a scandal with a boy in his dorm room. He was a model student and wanted to keep it that way. His dad would have his head if something like that was to happen and Chun Hua might even never look at him again.

  * The general dorm is on the east side! 走开. (Zǒu kāi. Get lost)
  * No. You didn't hear me. I need to stay here. I can't go out there. I don't know anything about being alone in this world! I'm giving you an immense privilege right now.



Zhan walked towards him and roughly pulled him to the door.

  * 出去! 别回来. (Chūqù! Bié huílái. Get out. Don't comeback).



Zhan pushed him outside and closed the door in his face. He started to knock at the door.

  * Mortal! Mortal! Let me in! Let me in before I break that door! I've warned you! Open the door now! I'm going to make you regret this!



He started to cry loudly. Shit! He was going to wake up the entire dorm!

  * Useless piece of waste! Open this door! I can't seem to brake it! Something is wrong with me!



He walked over to his bed and poured himself a glass of water. This boy was a still yelling at the top of his lungs. Shit! The disciplinary censor will certainly be here soon and if he said that he was with him.... 拉屎! (Lā shǐ! Shit).

Zhan stifled a yawn and got in his bed. This boy was still tapping at the door. His voice was broken, as if he were crying. Zhan stopped for a moment before shaking himself. No. He had had a moment of weakness when he saw him unconscious in the bathtub, but it was over...

Maybe it was a bet. He always knew that some people were weird. Maybe this crazy one was a freshman. He did look young. Where the hell did he got the fake blood and most importantly: how the hell he got inside his room?? After his class, he should definitely go buy a new lock.

The sudden silence attracted his attention. At last he had fallen silent. Maybe he was gone? Zhan shrugged and rubbed his eyes. He needed to be fresh tomorrow, his first class was biology and Chun Hua will be there. A little sleep would do him the greatest good.

**_"It's pretty simple, pretty obvious: that people's first impressions of people are really a big mistake."_ **


	7. Meeting

_Zhan's dorm room, 7h15 Am_

Zhan woke up fresh and ready. Really those 4 hours of sleep had done him the greatest good. He stretched and felt his stomach stir. That was a good sign. He should hurry and get some breakfast before going to class.

He slipped on his slippers and headed to the bathroom, passing a hand through his tangled hair. He should maybe call Zhuo Cheng and ask him to bring him some green tea. He needed to take care of his skin and his hair today. He hesitated for a moment as he passed by the door. He could verify if that crazy boy was gone.

He walked slowly, his heart pounding for no apparent reason. He abruptly opened the door and hurriedly raised his leg to hold the boy who was falling.

He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the door. He was breathing with difficulty and his cheeks bore signs of dried tears. Zhan bent down and took let the boy lean his head on his chest. He seemed sick and did not wake up.

  * Hey! Hey!



拉屎! (Lā shǐ! Fuck!) He should have asked his name. He pushed the door open with his foot and dragged the boy back in. He lifted him - this bastard was heavy- to get him on his bed and patted his cheeks. They were cold.

  * Hey! Wake up.



He took the opportunity to stare at him. He was tall, with a baby face, extremely handsome. He knew he had cold dark eyes, blue hair, luscious lip, and a small nose. His skin seemed gosthly. Zhan put his hand on his forehead to take his temperature. No, no fever.

Suddenly he moved and his body rose like he was about to float. Zhan grabbed the boy and pinned him down by getting on top of him. Was he having a seizure or something?

  * Hey! Wake up! You're scaring the hell out of me now. Wake up!



But he didn't. Instead, his body went really cold and statics was all over him. Without really knowing what he was doing, Zhan took his hand and squeezed it.

  * I'll let you stay with me. Whatever you want... but open your eyes...



He almost screamed when he did. But he did not move and his eyes were fixed, like he was looking at something far away. What the fuck?!

He bit his lip. Zhan did not know what was going on but he was sure of one thing: this boy was not a freshman and he might been a deranged person.

Calix woke up and looked around him, disoriented. Zeus put down his magazine and threw him a concern look.

  * Calix, are you okay?
  * Zeus!! You're here! You came to see me ...Thanks for that. We need to punish that bastard Leo, he threw me inside of a bathroom! Can you imagine? A bathroom!!



The father of all gods smiled at him and patted his hair.

  * It's okay my child...but I can't stay here long. You should blend in and find the boy you're supposed to help fast.



He opened big eyes and rose from his seat. He was in Zeus's cloud cart and he could see the school down there. He sat back down with a long sigh.

  * Find him? You mean he goes to that school?
  * I'm just saying that Leo is a death angel. He doesn't have feelings and does not hold grudges... like someone we know. If he dropped you there, that only mean that your boy is here.
  * My boy? Grandpa, please don't call him that. I'm really close of snapping his neck myself... why didn't Leo just drop me to the target itself?
  * Don't call him a target. You need to protect him, not kill him. I can only tell you that he did his best. I'm here to give you that he said giving him a golden whistle. After you blew in it, you can use your powers for 5 minutes only... and also, I sent you some help at the school. You should be fine my child.



Calix took the whistle and threw a suspicious look at Zeus.

  * Old man you need to come clean now: did you had an affair with my mother and I'm your child? It's kind a weird that you like me so.



Zeus opened a big mouth before slapping his head.

  * How could you say something like that? Your dad is my best friend!
  * Like that stopped you before.



Thunder suddenly resonate in the clear sky and Calix rose his hands to give up.

  * Ok, ok. I'm sorry old man.... You and your power trip. I can't even joke with you anymore!
  * If you want to joke with me, make sure you don't become a demon and do your job! You should go back now Calix. That boy is getting more worried by the minute and he's thinking about calling an ambulance and some censor. Wake up now.



He shook his head, stubborn

  * Not before you tell me where to find my target



Zeus suddenly grabbed his wrist.

  * I told you to stop calling him a target. You need to protect him not kill him. Go, you stupid boy.



A burning sensation went through his body and made him scream.

  * Are you okay? Why are you screaming? Should I call an ambulance?



Zhan was looking at him, worried. Calix quickly looked around him: he was back in his door room.

  * No... I'm... What the hell are you doing on top of me?



Calix threw him hard on the floor and got up, ready to murder him. A diffuse pain made him look at his left hand. His fist was clenched onto a small golden whistle. That old man was a blessing. No wonder he was the god of all gods.

  * You were floating! I did what I had to do to stop... why I'm even wasting my time talking to you?
  * You... 变态! (Biàntài! Pervert)!
  * Who are you calling abnormal? You are the weirdest person ever with your weird hair color and... you know what, you should explain all that to the floor censor. I don't know what's going on but... please let me out of it. Ok? Said Zhan



At his surprise, the boy nodded.

  * I don't want you to get involved either. You 废物 (Fèiwù. Waste), what can you even do?



Zhan looked at him, frowning, debating whether to slap him or to pull his hair...

  * Ok... I already called him; he should be here in....



His door busted opened and Zhan sighed in despair. Good bye a quiet morning and keeping all this craziness to himself. Almost half of the floor was trying to peek inside his room and the poor floor censor was almost cursing, trying have them move out the way.

  * An'er, are you okay?



Amidst all the noise, he could hear Ji Li's voice and he sighed again. Good bye biology class with Chun Hua. He put his towel around the boy shoulder and helped him get up. For some unknown reasons, he felt proud that he was a few centimeter taller than this crazy bastard.

  * This is the floor censor, Virgen... I mean Kong 老师 (Lǎoshī. Teacher) Go with him.



The boy nodded again and went to Kong老师( Lǎoshī), head high. Zhan just slammed his door before any of his friends could get inside. Yes, he was in dire need of a new lock.

_Principal Office, 8h56 Am_

Calix looked around him, amazed. So, this was a principal office! It did not look like anything he imagined. It didn't all looked like Hades hall or Zeus lobby...

  * Here you go young man said the principal, putting some hot tea in front of him.
  * I really can't believe that the old man put you in charge here... I mean... it's true that you are intelligent but, Theseus, you're a school principal??



Calix started to laugh, while Theseus was making a face. Was it really that weird that he was a school director? That Erebus prince, Zeus little pet, was already getting on his nerve. The Greek demi-god was known for feats of strength but was even better remembered for his divine intelligence and wisdom. He had many great triumphs as a young man, but he died as a king in exile filled with despair.

  * Well, I'm the replacement principal, until you finish your task. Now, let gets through this again. Let's start with your name.
  * Calix and you know that. Have been in the Styx river messed up your brain? he said, blowing on the hot beverage.
  * You're the stupid one Theseus said lightly hitting him on the head. I'm pretty sure you have another identity? Another name? Your mom didn't give you your humans papers?



She did. His mom gave him everything, but he went in a last battle spread with Poseidon and he did not have time to look at the paper that his mom had given him to live in the human world before he became a star and started falling.

  * Let's look at it now. Your name is Wang Yibo and you're 17 years old. You're half Chinese and your hair is blue because of a condition..
  * A condition? You made me sick?
  * No. We made you a rebellious kid. You'll have to dye it. Not everyone has blue hair and in case you haven't notice, you're in Beijing, China. People here are Asian, with black hair. And you're in high school, your hair have to be black.



Calix put down his tea.

  * Is that why you look like that?



The principal looked at him, triggered.

  * I look really nice! I have a ton of admirers and people here think that I'm a catch!
  * Well mortals are liars, you should know about that. Find me a chain to wear this he said showing his tiny whistle.



Theseus gritted his teeth to calm down. He took out a huge book and gave it to the boy.

  * We need to start calling you Yibo and this book have all the school rules. Know that even if you're here as my nephew, you will get punish and treaded like a normal student and...
  * Wait a minute he interrupted him, standing up. I'm your nephew?? You're a demi god... How can I be your nephew? You have mortal blood in you!
  * Do you want to get expelled?



Yibo went back to his seat and took back his tea. He blew on it softly and smiled.

  * 叔叔 (Shūshu. Uncle) he said with a cute voice.



The principal blinked multiple time ad felt his stomach churned. Having Yibo being nice to him was giving him cold sweat. He looked at the boy in front of him and awkwardly smiled at him.

  * Well, the story is you got transferred here. You're half Chinese and I'm your dad's brother... please don't laugh!
  * I'll try... 对不起, 叔叔 (Duìbùqǐ, shūshu. Sorry, uncle).
  * And also, don't ever, **EVER** go back to a boy's room!! Are you insane?? Don't answer that he told Yibo when he opened her mouth. Do you want Zeus to kill me?? What is wrong with you?? If you get expose, it's over!
  * You should know that I'm a nice and sweet boy. This was a mistake. 错误 (Cuòwù. Mistake) he repeated, smiling.



The principal scratched his head, rolling his eyes. Nice and sweet his butt!

  * If you said so... what about your clothes?
  * 叔叔 (Shūshu. Uncle) I don't have anything else to wear. You need to help with that too. You know that I just fell. I have nothing. Even my shirt is burned by the fall.



The principal sighed.

  * I really don't know what to do with you... Wait here.



He pressed a button on his phone and called for his secretary.

  * Miss Flossie, please find me a boy uniform size 12 and shoes and... everything from head to toes .... You should just come in here and find me a spot in the boys' dorm.
  * 叔叔 (Shūshu) Yibo whispered, I want a room by myself. Like the little bastard I met this morning... Xiao Zhan you said? Wait and see you 变态! (Biàntài! Pervert)!



His uncle shook his head again and went back to his conversation as Yibo started to smile, finally taking a sip on his tea.

**_"Once you make a decision, the universe conspires to make it happen."_ **


	8. Xiao Zhan

**_Grand hall, First Recess, 10h45 Am_ **

Zhan looked at his friends, feeling already tired. He had spent all morning trying to explain to his friends that no, he didn’t know the boy and that no, he didn’t know why he decided to hide in his bathroom.

  * Guys, this is getting boring. You’re all acting like I’m some criminal or something! I want to remind you that **_he_** hid himself inside of **_my_** bathroom ** _._** Not the other way around!!!
  * Exactly! Said Jin Li. We want to know what you put in his food.



Zhan tried to kick his friend but failed. He just flipped him the finger and snarled at him. Jin Li just creepily smiled at him and Zhan sighed.

  * At least it’s over. said Haikuan patting his back.
  * Yes, said Zhan smiling. The Virgin took him away this morning and I will never see him ag…
  * XIAO ZHAN!!!!



Zhan froze. That voice…. He felt blood retreating from his face and turned slowly.

  * The actual fuck? Said Zhuo Cheng, mouth agape.



There, standing on the other side of the hall, stood that crazy boy. Except this time, he looked cleaner, his white hair was styled beautifully, there was no sign of blood and… was he wearing a uniform??? Zhan opened wide eyes and turned away.

  * ZHANZHAN哥!! (ge. brother)!! he yelled again, waving and running towards him.



He felt dying of embarrassment when every student in the hall stopped and turned to look at him. Before he could react to all that, the boy was already there and jumped at his neck!!

  * Zhanzhan ge!! I’m staying here with you!



It took him a few seconds to react. Contrary to his looks, Zhan was actually very shy around people. He had the same friends since childhood, he had loved only Chun Hua all his life and all the other girls was because he could barely say no to anyone – except his friends and apparently this boy too – so being hug like that, in the middle of the Grand hall, by a boy on top of it, was something very new for him.

  * What the fuck are you doing? He asked, pushing him away after regaining his mind.
  * I’m hugging you he said, smiling. My uncle said that I can stay here and study.
  * Hum… I don’t know who you are, but you can’t just stay and study here. It doesn’t work like that said Haikuan.



The new boy turned to him, still smiling.

  * It does if the principal is my uncle.
  * That explains a lot said Zhuo Cheng…. But who are you exactly?



He extended his hand, his smile becoming ever bigger.

  * My name is Yibo. Wang Yibo he said. Please take good care of me Zhanzhan ge’s friends!



The 3 guys look at her, not sure how to react. He was the principal nephew and also Zhan’s stalker…. This should be fun decided Jin Li.

  * Well, if you want to stay with us, said the devilish one, you should start by learning our names. Calling us Zhan’s friends is a big no. I’m Jin Li. This is Liu Haikuan and Wang Zhuo Cheng. Nice to meet you Yibo.
  * Why are you introducing yourself to him? Yelled Zhan. Do not talk to him, let’s go! This boy is crazy.



Yibo snarled at him before turning to the other guys.

  * 别担心 (Bié dānxīn Don’t worry). I have no intention of becoming friends with you all. And you 变态! (Biàntài! Pervert) he said pointing a finger at Zhan, I got my eyes on you!



Then he just turned and left the four guys there, mouth agape.

  * Xiao Zhan, I never thought that you could be right about anything said Ji Lin, but this time, I have to give it to you.
  * Yeah added Zhuo Cheng, this boy is definitively crazy.



Yibo just walked away, looking around, opening big eyes at everything. He never went to school and barely even come down to the mortal realm if it’s not related to work. The students were looking at him and gossiping but he didn’t care. He was an Erebus prince, gods were always looking at him so just a few mortals would not faze him.

He needed to find that Wei Ying guy quickly so he can leave this world. He had taken a swift look at the rules that his “uncle” at giving him and he already knew that if he stayed here for more than 2 weeks, he will definitely get expelled. He was so into his revenge against that Zhanzhan ge guy that he forgot to ask Theseus where to find that Wei Ying person. Zeus did imply that he was a student at this school and Leo did drop him here… Leo… he should really challenge him and beat his ass in front of everyone next time he saw him. And that Xiao Zhan too…

  * _It’s been only 90 days since I finally got my own room. One of the conditions was no undesirable guest, meaning no guests. Can you leave now? Please?_



Another thing that had Calix frowning. He was ready to push Zhan out the dorm room, even murdering him if needed when the 90 days were mentioned. No way it was a coincidence. The Moirai were messing whit him. Being from Erebus, and a prince at it, he never had to deal with relationship before. Men were opponents that he needed to beat in celebration and women were...well they were a lot of things: pretty, beautiful, deadly, complicated and sometimes cunning. He always stayed away from them. He even punched Apollo once and broke Cupid’s bow when they even mentioned love to him. He was a warrior, not a flower to be protected like Narcissus! The Moirai knew that and were trying to make him forfeit, well, 4 could play that game.

  * Hey! Be careful!



A hand suddenly pulled him back as a motorbike pass by him like the wind. He turned to his savior and slap his hand away.

  * Don’t touch me.
  * Well, you could at least say thank you.
  * For what?



Yibo looked at the guy from head to toes and turned away. He suddenly started to follow him. Yibo frowned a little and asked.

  * What do you want?
  * You’re the new boy who broke into Xiao’s room?



Yibo stopped and blinked a few times. How does this stranger know about that? He had a smug smile then moved away. Yi Bo glared at his back before an idea strike him. Was he another person Zeus sent to help him? Or even maybe… Wei Ying?

  * Hey! Wait up!



He ran after the student and grabbed his arm to make him stop.

  * How did you know about me and Zhanzhan ge?
  * Zhanzhan ge?
  * The Xiao guy you mention before… are you a…



Yibo looked around him and lowered his voice.

  * Are you a god? Or are you Wei Ying?
  * What do you think? He replied whispering too.



He laughed a little and then resumed his way. Yibo followed him and looked completely lost.

  * What do I think? Aren’t you supposed to tell me? Like Theseus did? Are you Wei Ying?
  * What is it to you if I’m Wei Ying or not?



Huang Zi Tao had a self-satisfied smile all over his face. He was just going to his chemistry class when he saw that weird silver haired boy. Rumors have been floating all over because of how he got introduced to Empire pension. He broke into Xiao Zhan’s room. Zi Tao scoffed. He was sure that the guy actually invited the other one over. He looked at the new boy touching the plants, squatting to look at some ants and not even flinching when that motorcycle was coming down the little hill at full speed. He had run over and pulled him out the way. The only thanks he got was some yelling and now he was stuck to his side.

He went into the classroom and took a swing at his water bottle.

  * Well, if you are Wei Ying, I’ll have to stay with you for the next 3 months. Where is your room? I’m moving there.



Tao felt the water going through the wrong pipe. He chocked violently and spit it out. He bent over to try to catch his breath again while Yibo was still waiting for an answer.

  * Are you okay? Why did you choke? You don't know how to drink water? he mocked Tao.
  * This is your fault he said to Yibo after finally being able to breathe again. What do you mean by moving in my room? Are you some kind of 疯狂的粉丝 (Fēngkuáng de fěnsī? Obsess fan)?



Yibo looked at him like he was crazy.

  * 疯狂的粉丝? ( Fēngkuáng de fěnsī) What's a 疯狂的粉丝?( Fēngkuáng de fěnsī)?



He was not expecting that question. Did he really didn't know or was he some crazy fan who planned that scheme to follow him everywhere?

  * Stalker fan. Like obsessed fan that follow idols everywhere, break into their house...
  * Why would you have those? he interrupted him. Are you having some kind of power trip? In Zeus name! You're exactly like the old man!! Always thinking that people are worshiping you!



Yibo shook his head and left the classroom, mumbling about murdering a certain Leo. Tao just stood there, his empty bottle on his hand, water all over his uniform and a little lost. Old man? Power trip? Leo? Murder? Should he be scared? But before everything, he could not help feeling a little vexed. After spending 17 years as the heir of the TSE group and more than 12 years as a model for all the magazine all over the world, he was used of not be able to walk freely in the street, to get a crowd waiting for him at the airport, to always wear a mask on his face, to be recognized everywhere and have people chased him, to be basically an idol... But that boy, that Yibo.. His grip tightened on his bottle. He has not recognized him.

_**“I don’t have an explanation as to how you pull me in, you just do. You’re have a gravity that I’ve can’t seem to overcome.”** _


End file.
